Butler of the West
by DasLatzeBattalion
Summary: This is my first stroy i am really nervous but i hope you enjoy


Chapter one- The Butler

Third Person P.O.V

"Keep moving!, Don't stop keep marching!" The sound of trenchons beating on the flesh and bones of Humans filled the silent air, The Fuans (Anthro Wolves) and the Humans two races that fought in a mighty Civil War, after years and years of fighting the Fuans had been victories, the Humans… Well now they were captured, rounded up like catal, forced into concentration camps which in turn they were sold for servants, slaves to the rich family's of Canada, "Line up and get on your knees for selection!" The guards would slam there trenchon sticks into the back of there knees forcing them to the ground.

Most of the Humans within there grasp were young men, age range Twelve to Fourteen as they sat there on there knees looking around the darkened room ahead of them a light turns on, they pull there heads to the side protecting there eyes, "In a line! Single file!" A small group got up and got into a shoulder to shoulder single file line, as they looked on the heads of the biggest, richest and most powerful Fuan family's walk slowly past them, observing wondering which Human they plan to take home as there servant.

Amongst the young boys a pair of grey eyes looked on Walter J. Samuel a young child six feet one inches tall jet black hair a background of always running but behind those grey eyes the urge to live the determination to stay alive, a female hand would gently grab Walters chin as the women lifted his head up as there eyes met

Two unknown voices would sound before him first a males "Is this the one you want Love?" Second a female voice would sound next "Yes he is perfect, I can see a fire in his eyes he will be perfect." With the click of a collar the female would pull the leash the collar pulling on Walters neck as they walked him out like a dog.

"What is your name child?" The young female would ask as a limo car door would open first the male would get in the. The female as she pulled the leash Walter would jolt forward as he got into the limo his handcuffs still on. He would look up at the two of them and in a weak raspy voice would spit out his name. "Walter that, that is my name." The couple would look up and down the boy with his shredded cloths.

The male would stick his hand out for a handshake the quick movement would make Walter duck thinking he was going to be striked.

The young butler would grit this teeth until he looked up to see the male waiting for his handshake.

Walter would shakingly reach grabbing the man's hand. "It's nice to meet you Walter, My name is Winston I'm leader of the western pack of Canada" there hands would break as the female reaches her hand out Walter would grab her hand weakly shaking. "It is nice to meet you Walter my name is Eve I'm as you have guessed Winston's wife." Walter nod he was exhausted weak his eyes would start to shut. Eve would snap her fingers Walter eyes would rip open. "You can sleep when we get to the house but for now we have questions to ask of you," She would snap agitated at Walter falling asleep. She would sit straight up. "What oath of the butler have you taken?" Walter would try and talk his throat was dehydrated so Eve would hand him a cup of water. "1863 the butler shall serve his or hers masters every command to the last letter.." Eve and Winston would look at each other. Winston would smile. "So that means you would kill if we commanded it?" Walter nodded as Winston pulled out a Luger the limo halted. Winston would look out the window of the limo "Shoot that child than Walter." Winston would give a victorious grin thinking Walter wouldn't until he heard the loud bang of the Luger he looks out the window the child was dead right where it stood.

As soon as they got to there mansion Eve would grab Walter And Winston by there hair dragging them both into the mansion.

"Walter go upstairs and get into proper clothes! I will have a talk with my husband!" Eve would let go of Walters hair as he ran up the stairs and gave his best guess if where his room was he opened the door went in and slammed it shut breathing heavy until a female voice rang out. "Oh hello Human who might you be?" He didn't answer as he screamed running out of the room running into a small but long closet. He sighed and slid down the door his back facing it he could hear Master Eve and Winston fighting, "What gave you the brilliant idea of telling me to shoot that child!" Winston would growl slightly "I wanted to see if he was telling the truth on if he would really follow our every order I didn't think he would actual shoot the kid!"

Eve would groan shaking her head, "Alright let's introduce him to the girls and get him situated and begin his training." She looked up the staircase "Walter! Girls please come down the stairs!" Walter would immediately bolt down the stairs in his new clothes, long black dress pants a long white shirt a red over vest, white gloves with strange symbols on the back of them they could be identified as a cross on both of them words encrypted into them. "Good Walter you could have been faster but impressive for the mean time."

Eve would snap her fingers as Walter snapped to attention, soon a beautiful white girl in jeans a white shirt with a blue jacket would walk down the stairs her left eye would be covered by her fur. "Yes mother?" Eve would smile motioning her to come down. Soon after another beautiful girl of tan fur would walk down the stairs blue jeans a v-line red shirt and no jacket.

"Hey mum what's up?" Eve would motion her to stand by Lilly "Well as you might have noticed, this is Walter J. Samuel he is our new butler."

Walter would put his hand over his heart bowing. "Walter this is Lilly and Kate my two daughters and the next line to the head of the house." Walter would look up his vision was terrible at far range. "Master Eve can.. I have a pair of glasses.. Mine were taken when I was put into the camp." Eve would smile and nod as Winston would pull out a red wood box as he opened the lid it expanded to three shelves and a main section of nothing but glasses.

Walter would quickly pick a pair of black frammed square lenses glasses, he blinked a few times as his vision fixed he looked at Eve, Kate and Lilly he started to blush furiously looking at the drop dead Gorgeous females. "It is nice to meet you young Masters Kate and Lilly." The two girls would giggle as they went back upstairs to do whatever they were doing.

Eve snapped her fingers Walter going straight into attention, "Alright, Walter let's take some tests first is speed, walk to the top of the estate so the attic and get down here in less than two minutes, oh and so you're not disheartened there are five stories to this building, I will whistle to let you know to start." Walter would shakingly nod as he walked up all the stairs he was unbelievably tired as he heard the whistle he bolted down the flights of stairs he was one minute in when he got lost on the third floor. He looked one's back and forth and got to the first floor he was thirty seconds late.

Eve would shake her head, "Again!" Walter would get to the attic huffing and puffing, panting like a dog as yet again the whistle sounded, he yet again took off this time he tripped rolling down the final set of stairs thirty seconds late. Eve growled lowly "Again!" Walter at the last of his energy got back to the attic and at the whistle yet again bolted down this time he made it one second to spare. "Alright you can rest, tomorrow we're running it again I want you down here with one minute to spare! Understand!" She shouted the last word making Walter flinch as he walked up the stairs got change layed down and went to sleep in a heartbeat. Winston would look at his wife "Eve… He made it down here every time with one minute to spare… Why did you tell him to do it again?" Eve would look at her husband with a smile, "I knew he can but if he is to serve us I am going to break all of his physical, emotional and mental levels." Winston would nod walking over he gives his mate a quick kiss as he heads up to sleep, Eve would get onto there computer and begins to search up more on there infamous butler.

"Hmm he was taken by the Fuan military, he was found in a poor crime ridden town, whenever they found him he was covered in blood of a rapist who came after him, he had served as a butler only for a week until his former masters were gunned down." Her eyes lit with curiosity and more excitement that there new butler would serve them greatly.

Time Skip next morning 5:00 AM Third Person P.O.V

"Wake up!" A loud voice booms Walter jumping up getting changed and out of his room in attention. Eve was now dressed In gym shorts a v cut gym shirt, Walter would retain himself from looking at her huge bust as he awaits his orders.

"That was sloppy Walter you are to be awake and ready at 4:30 AM understand!" She shouts the last word Walter would flinch slightly "Yes Master Eve, I Apologize Master Eve!" She grins "Alright this morning we are going for a run! Eight miles in total!" Walter would look at the uniform he is wearing than at a thermometer. "Master Eve should I change into better attire?" She shakes her head "No you are going to run with me in what you're dressed in." Walter thinks about letting out a word of defiance but stays quiet it was Ninety degrees outside as they begin running.

Eight minutes five miles into the run the heat really started to get to him but he kept up side by side admiring how sexy Eve looked as, she ran he turned his head quickly as Eve looked over.

Ten minutes Last stretch Walter was starting to huff and puff as they ran up to the front door. "You better get used to that Walter we are going to be running a lot now go fetch me some water." With a small nod Walter would run into the house and In a matter of seconds comes back out with a bottle of water.

She would take the bottle as she drinks it down she lets some spill onto her on purpose Walter would hide his blushing. "Next go to the basement with Winston he is going to see how strong you are and you will pick a weapon or two of your choice."

He nods heading into the house to the basement winston was in gym clothes as well with a huge weight set. "Alright Walter lay down on the bench I will put some weights on you will do ten reps as the weight increases every time." Walter would lay down grabbing the bar as his training begins he finally finishes with a huff he managed to lift two hundred and ten pounds three times before his arms became weak, "good Walter very good you strength is perfect for someone your age!" Walter would huff as he gives a weak smile. The two men would dart their eyes to the basement door as there was crying then pounding feet, Walter would run up out of the basement Eve would be shaking her head. "Master Eve! Is everything alright!"

She would look at Walter and growls lowly "it's Kate she wouldn't tell me what was wrong and broke down crying." Walter would look up the stairs, "Master Eve with your permission I will go talk to young Master Kate."

"Please do Walter you might get more out of her than I will..." With a quick nod Walter bolts up the stairs to Kate's door.

He knocks on the door three times to hear a sobbing response, "What do you want?!" Walter would let out a calming breath, "Young Master Kate it's me please open up and let's talk about what has you in such an upset." The door would whip open Kate immediately turning around flopping onto her bed crying her eyes out.

The young butler would sit at the end of her bed waiting for when she felt it was time for her to talk, "I thought he loved me!" She would all of a sudden blare out. "Who Young Master Kate?" She would sit up curling her knees into herself. "Humphrey I thought he loved me! But just this earlier I saw him kissing some slut who happened to walk by!"

There would be knocking on the main door as Walter and Kate would avert their eyes to the door. "Excuse me Young Master Kate I must answer the door." She nods with a small smile as Eve got the door there was talking and footsteps Walter would pull out these special black gloves, as someone knocked on Kate's door there was yelling and screaming from a male and Kate's voice, "I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOU'RE TRAMP YOU BASTARD!" There would be the loud slam of a door as Walter walks out of his room he cracks his knuckles as he approached the male from behind the black gloves had blades in them.

"I am going to ask you nicely to not cause Young Master Kate distress or I will forcefully remove you by your hair!" Walter narrow his eyes as the man turned around "I'm sorry who might you be, and more so who do you think you are?!" Walter would twist his right glove the blades coming out. "My name is Walter J. Samuel! Butler to the Johnson family! And you are causing Young Master Kate great distress so I am going to ask you to stop!" The male would widen his eyes, "I am so sorry sir I just want to talk to Kate."

Soon there would footsteps from behind them. "Humphrey go downstairs, Walter you continue talking to Kate." Walter would put his hand over his chest bowing, "Yes Master Eve." He goes back into Kate's room sitting on her bed; he twists the wrist on the one glove the blades retracting, "So that was Humphrey?" She nods turning and hugging Walter tight still crying. "Shh shh it's alright tell me what did he say to you?" She wipes her eyes. "Oh that it wasn't him, that he didn't lean into it at all! He is nothing but a liar!"

Walter would rub her back, "Young Master Kate I'm going to bring Humphrey upstairs so we can get this solved out." he pulls mono wires out of his other glove. "If he gets smart I will make sure he regrets it." Kate looked at the wires. "You have super powers?" He laughed a bit, "No Young Master Kate the wires it's a weapon, you're mother and father created these I have them to thank." Kate would smile, "Alright bring him up." Walter would open and close the door as he went down the stairs.

"Master Eve I am going to be bringing Humphrey upstairs Young Master Kate requests that they both talk this out." Eve would smile nodding as Walter and Humphrey enter Kate's room.

Walter would sit Humphrey at the end of the bed he walks over and stands by Kate's side at attention, "So Kate you will begin with what you saw without interruption!" Walter would glare at Humphrey, "Than Humphrey you will tell what really happened without interruption." Walter would look at Kate she gives a small nod.

Kate wiped her eyes and took a deep breath as she began. "I was heading to seventh period the last period in school were I and Humphrey sits by each other... As I went into the room... I saw Samantha and him kissing making out if that's what you want to call it!" Her voice started to break in tears. "I... I thought you loved me!" She would put her hands up to her face while she cried. Walter then motioned for Humphrey to start talking, "Kate babe I do love you! When she came into the room she was crying I asked her what was wrong and so she told me she caught her boyfriend cheating, well I guess me being kind to her made her attracted to me so she all of a sudden leaned in and kissed me that's when you walked in." Kate would look up, "Well I guess I can't blame her you are incredibly kind, sweet caring and loving." The two would hug and kiss making up as Walter left the room Eve summoning him with the snap of her fingers.

Eve's P.O.V

The other mafia leaders showed up for our normal meeting I summoned Walter down who got down the stairs with two minutes to spare from when I summoned him, as he hit the bottom stair I whispered into his ear "Amazing time Walter" he gave a small bow as I introduced him to the others. "Ladies and Gentlemen this I my butler Walter J. Samuel" The first to stand where the leaders of the northern sector Johan and his wife Eclipse. The northern male stepped up taking a long look, "I see why you chose him, young, tall, he appears to be very athletic and strong, how well does he follow commands?" I grinned remembering the child, "Winston told him to shoot a child and it didn't even take him a second to think twice he shot and killed the child in a heartbeat." Johan's would smirk impressed, but I could see in his eyes he wanted to challenge me on those words, he snapped his fingers his butler walked in a human as well. "James shoot her." Johan would than dare to point at me I could see out of the corner of of my eye Walter pulling at the monowires getting them ready as James aimed a revolver at me, "Walter you are free to handle this situation as you see fit." Walter would straighten his gloves out, "As you command Master Eve" James would than pull the trigger, everyone else looked the other way but I kept my eyes open the lead stopped in thin air by the wires.

James would than pull out his own type of special weapon an arm blade as he ran at me; with the blink of an eye his body stopped his arm than split into pieces as Walter retracted the mono wires. My amazing butler would than turn to Johan "Monomolecular wires a weapon created by my masters, so before you confuse this of being a power observe the following." I watched as Walter removed the gloves the wires falling with it. James would then be dragged out by one of our security guards that are always on site.

Johan's wife would be the second to take a look over Walter; Eclipse would run her eyes up and down, "Well besides his physical stature he is very handsome looks like Eve picked him for more than one reason." I would growl lowly at her tease as they both sat down and we got started, Tony would point to Walter "Butler fetch me a cigar and Make it..." He was interrupted by Walter who already had a cigar and lighter in his hand. "Snappy…" Tony finished his sentence shocked and impressed, Walter would put the cigar to Tony's mouth who gratefully accepted it a second later there was a click and a flame as Walter leaned his gold lighter with the battleship Yamato on the side towards Tony's cigar as smoke arose.

Walter snapped the lighter and took a step back. After everyone got situated I started it off "So we are gathered here to answer some supposed rumors going around, I will start by saying to Johan no we are not in your territory." He would interrupt "then why have our men claim to have seen your soldiers walking around they wouldn't just make this stuff up!" I put my hand up signaling Walter to go upstairs I could see he was ready to put Johan through a wall for interrupting me, with a grit of his teeth he walks upstairs into his room he gently closes the door as we continued, Winston this time spoke up, "First of all Johan do not forget you are in our house so show some respect, second you better think twice the next time you think about pointing a gun at my wife." Johan and Winston would start to growl at each other, "The both of you knock it off! Hun its fine Walter was there to protect me!" Hey both would sit back down as Eve snapped her fingers; Walter would walk back down the stairs. "Walter some drinks if you please." Walter would disappear into the kitchen moments later to come out with a tray of wine glasses.

He then walked around giving all of them either white or red wine as he held the tray at his side.

The night finished up with these rumors becoming resolved, "Walter clean up than you can go to rest." He bows to me, "Yes Master Eve." I have a small smile as I went upstairs into me and Winston's bedroom, "you know something Hun... You made a great choice." Winston looked at me smiling; he smiled back as I finished putting on my dress wears. We both crawled into bed as I could hear the soft closing of Walters's door.

Time Skip next Morning 4:30 AM Third Person P.O.V

Walter would be dressed standing in attention as Eve dressed up in her gym attire walks up to him. "Good now let's get going today we increase the miles now we are going sixteen!" Walter would nod and follow her as they begin there long run, as they ran on and on Walter would get to ten miles before the heat started to get to him so to distract himself he brought up last night. "Master Eve... Why did Johan have his servant point a gun at you?" She would give a small smile, "He wanted to test your effectiveness." Walter let out a few huffs, "But Ma'am he could have pointed the gun at me but I understand." Eve would frown looking down, "Walter… Do not question the others..." Walter would nod "I apologize Master Eve." She would than go into a full sprint as Walter kept pace until the last mile the heat really started to get to him as he almost collapses at the front door of the estate.

Eve would growl "Get up! It wasn't that bad!" Walter would shakingly stand, "Yes Master Eve." He would than head to the basement for reps like before this time he got to two hundred fifty times yet again only three times.

As Winston put the bar back on the railing "Walter you are going to be coming with me on a trip to the east we are going to be creating our system of alliances with the east you will act as a security detail, so follow me." Walter shakingly gets up as he follows Winston into the sixth and final floor of the mansion, with a flick of the lights a large room full of weapons would bestow itself, "Pick anyone you want we have weapons from the first civil war to the so far last great conflict which was the modern civil war." Walter would immediately halt turning to his right looking at a wall of German World War Two weapons, and from that wall he would grab a Luger, as he observed the Lugar he could hear that man talking like from the video's "SIEG, HEIL! SIEG, HEIL!" The young butler would grab a holster putting it on his hip than putting the Lugar into said holster, he than continues walking up and down looking as he puts an SS blade on his belt.

"A man of Germany's taste? More specific Hitler's Germany?" Walter would straighten up as he looked at his Master, "I find their weapons more interesting than our own at that time yes but I am not a fan and will never be a fan of what Hitler did." Winston would give a small laugh, "Well this is so you know the Miss's and I will be going on a little vacation we will be gone for a week the girls will be having some friends come over watch them and protect them with your life." Walter snaps to attention bowing. "Yes Master."

The rest of the day consisted of Walter helping Winston and Eve get ready for their trip as the night slowly fell, Eve and Winston would give there kisses goodbye to Kate and Lilly, soon after the girls friends would arrive Walter would write them down as they came in.

"Humphrey, Garth, Samantha, Hutch, Shakey, Mooch, Salty, Accalia, Orb, Adolfo, Nightfall, Chase." He would put how many females to males there was just in case it was that kind of party…

Walter would look it over "six females... Seven males eight including me... Alright those are numbers I can live with."

As their friends arrived there was less males "Oh, Walter I forgot to tell you, Nightfall, Chase, Hutch Shakey, Mooch And Salty all couldn't make it."

Walter would look at his young master, "Uh Kate that means there is only Humphrey, Garth, you your sister and the other girls is there anyone else that might be attending?" Kate would sheepishly run the back of her neck, "Fallen, Shine, Rose, Daria… Helena..." Walter would start to tap his foot, "Young Master Kate how many females are going to here..." She would whistle "at least twelve to fourteen." Walter's eye would hardcore twitch, "So this is that kind of party…" Kate would shake her head. "No no heavens no it's just because the guys we invited couldn't show up so the numbered changed." Walter would shakingly put a cigarette in his mouth but immediately takes it out as the majority of there friends come to the door, Walter steps to the side opening the door as they all walked in looking around admiration for how big the house was.

As they all went upstairs to Kate's room they all sat around as they thought about what to do, Garth spoke up, "One of my friends is coming over in a full thief outfit with a gun I want to see how the Butler reacts." They all filled out as Garth's friend broke into the house walking up to Walter, his friend pulls out the gun but I a flash Walter had him on he ground his arm twisted and the man's gun in his own hand.

"Walter! Don't it is just a stupid prank Garth came up with!" Walter would look up at all of them, "Do not try something like that again." Walter let's go of Garth's buddy as he runs out of the mansion in a flash.

They all went back into Kate's room, "Thank god he didn't kill him." Kate would let out a relieved sigh. Humphrey and the others would look around. "So what now?" Kate would think, "let's bring back the classic Truth or Dare."

Kate's P.O.V

With a snap of my fingers Walter gently knocks on the door as he looks in he brings up an empty bottle handing it to me. With a small smile he walks downstairs we all gathered in a circle as I spun the bottle it faced Garth first "Truth or Dare?" He looks at Humphrey, "Humphry I dare you to try and intimidate old man Alfred down there." Humphrey pulls out a 44. Revolver and goes downstairs we all gather around my Laptop that is connected to the security cameras we could see Humphrey walk past Walter he made sure the gun faced Walters direction, We could see Walter pull something out as Humphrey came past Walter grabbed Humphrey slamming him into the wall pulling out a large blade he puts to the back of Humphreys neck as he drags Humphrey up the butler kicks the door open and throws Humphrey in. "Guns all of them! Right now!" Everyone who had a weapon would hand them to Walter who slammed the door shut. "Humphrey! Bro what happened!" He got up slowly shaking, " I made sure the gun was showing I told him to size up, as I walked back in he pinned me to the wall and pulled out this large blade with the Nazi insignia on it holy fuck I am never doing that again!"

After everyone calmed down we continued on with the game until the spin landed on Daria, "Daria truth or dare?" She thought about it, "Dare" I thought of a good one, " I dare you to go downstairs and kiss Walter!" Everyone looked at the now red faced girl, she got up with a bit of hesitation as she looked at me.

"Kate he is a human please.. Can you pick something else?" I didn't budge, "No deal Daria, even if he is a human I want to see you kiss him."

We watched threw the cameras as she walked up to the young butler, she grabbed his red tie and pulled him into a kiss we thought she would run immediately but she stayed as they deepened the kiss they started going into a full make out session! "Dang Daria getting it on with a human, Now isn't that something you never would have thought." Humphrey would return his attention to the screen as Daria pushed Walter into a chair and got on his lap! And they still showed no signs stopping.

"If they start fucking I can't wait to see how disappointed Daria will be in Alfred's dick size, Humans were always signified as small dicked creatures." I laughed at Garth's comment as I remarked. "Well she certainly doesn't seem disappointed." We looked at the screen to see Daria kissing Walter bye as she zipped his pants up and walked away, seconds later she came back into the room her face more red than blood her body quivered almost like lust was taking her over. "Daria! How was it come on give us some details!" I ran to her side kneeling, she looked at me, " I want more." Was the only thing she said as we went back to the game. Of course Garth had to keep questioning her but I mean… He wants the only one curious. "So Daria did you run because you saw how small he is?" Daria looks at Garth a cocky grin on her face. "He is more hung than you will ever be you claim to be as big as a horse but compared to him you're a minnow."

Garth's face would light up embarrassment flooding over. "I have hard time believing that! Come on how big is he!" Garth would smirk, "two feet long five inches wide." Garth's smirk disappeared it was like he took a bullet to the heart but it didn't kill him. "Alright that's enough about how big the human is let's play some hide and seek." We all took off all over the mansion as Lilly was the first to seek, as the night fell we ended it all with some movies before we went to sleep but as we looked around there was Daria asleep on the couch with Walter the butler of the west.

End Chapter

 **So how was it? The first chapter to my first story! Please leave any and all types of feedback!**


End file.
